Hatches, particularly hatches for boats, are fairly well known devices that allow ingress and egress into and out of enclosed areas, e.g., boat cabins, and/or allow light to enter an enclosed area. Hatches, thus, generally comprise assemblies that allow the hatch to be open and closed and may also comprise lenses, which are typically translucent or transparent. Generally, the lenses of hatches are secured within the framework of a hatch lid by means of elastomeric adhesives, such as silicone or urethane caulks. Silicone caulks are generally preferred because they tend to be more resistant to the effects of UV light when compared with other adhesives. Silicone caulks also maintain the bond between the lens and lid frame despite the expansion or contraction of the lens or frame when subject to heating and cooling. Consequently, the failure to use an appropriate adhesive can result in failure of the seal between the lens and the lid frame, which can result in leakage.
Since hatches are often mounted horizontally, it is important to ensure that the lens is substantially flush mounted with the lid frame and is not mounted below the lid frame when a hatch is constructed. Flush mounting of the lens prevents pooling of water and avoids presenting safety hazards to crewmembers, e.g., tripping hazards due to uneven hatch surfaces. One method of flush mounting a lens includes placing a gasket about a flange of a lid frame, setting the lens upon the gasket such that the top surface of the lens is even with the lid frame and a channel is formed between the lid frame and the perimeter of the lens, masking off portions of the lens and the frame to prevent adhesive from adhering to surfaces, inserting adhesive into the channel, troweling the adhesive so that it is flush with the lens and lid frame, and then allowing the caulking to cure for a period of time, typically between two and three days. Another method of constructing a hatch having a flush mounted lens includes fastening two ends of a two part lid frame together about the lens wherein the lens has a gasket disposed about its perimeter. While the two part hatch frame method is sufficient to form a hatch, the method requires that the components of the hatch, e.g., frame, lens, and gasket, be manufactured to very precise tolerances for proper mating fit. Thus, such hatches can be difficult to manufacture and assemble and can be expensive. Another method of manufacturing a hatch can include applying a glazing to cover the seal between the lens and lid frame, but such methods can produce uneven surfaces and result in the pooling of water.
What is needed, then, is a more efficient method to manufacture an improved hatch having a flush mounted lens, which overcomes these, and other, disadvantages.